csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes: 1999-2005
---- Below is a list of all the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes that aired during what I consider to be the series' prime. The list includes all the episodes from Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3, along with the episodes from Season 4 that aired in 2005. Although "Dunces and Dragons" didn't air until 2006, it is still included on this list because it was made in 2005 and produced between 2 episodes that were made and aired in 2005. An interesting fact is that most people consider the series' prime to cut off at the end of Season 3, though I personally disagree. I feel that all the episodes of Season 4 that were made and aired in 2005 including "Dunces and Dragons" are also part of the series' prime. Though that's probably because they aired during the same year that I began to really get into SpongeBob SquarePants, though I was first introduced to SpongeBob SquarePants in 2003. It wasn't until 2009 that I found out that the episodes from Season 4 that were made and aired in 2005 including "Dunces and Dragons" were actually post-movie episodes. And by the time I found that out, I felt that it was too late for me to imagine them as not being part of the series' prime. Gallery Title cards Help Wanted Titlecard.png|Help Wanted Reef Blower Titlecard.jpg|Reef Blower Tea at the Treedome Titlecard.png|Tea at the Treedome Bubblestand Titlecard.jpg|Bubblestand Ripped Pants Titlecard.jpg|Ripped Pants Jellyfishing Titlecard.jpg|Jellyfishing Plankton! Titlecard.png|Plankton! Naughty Nautical Neighbours Titlecard.jpg|Naughty Nautical Neighbours Boating School Titlecard.jpg|Boating School Pizza Delivery Titlecard.png|Pizza Delivery Home Sweet Pineapple Titlecard.jpg|Home Sweet Pineapple Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Pickles Titlecard.jpg|Pickles Hall Monitor Titlecard.jpg|Hall Monitor Jellyfish Jam Titlecard.png|Jellyfish Jam Sandy's Rocket Titlecard.jpg|Sandy's Rocket Squeaky Boots Titlecard.png|Squeaky Boots Nature Pants Titlecard.png|Nature Pants Opposite Day Titlecard.png|Opposite Day Culture Shock Titlecard.jpg|Culture Shock F.U.N. Titlecard.png|F.U.N. MuscleBob BuffPants Titlecard.png|MuscleBob BuffPants Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Titlecard.png|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost The Chaperone Titlecard.png|The Chaperone Employee of the Month Titlecard.jpg|Employee of the Month Scaredy Pants Titlecard.png|Scaredy Pants I Was a Teenage Gary Titlecard.jpg|I Was a Teenage Gary SB-129 Titlecard.gif|SB-129 Karate Choppers Titlecard.png|Karate Choppers Sleepy Time Titlecard.png|Sleepy Time Suds Titlecard.png|Suds Valentine's Day Titlecard.png|Valentine's Day The Paper Titlecard.png|The Paper Arrgh! Titlecard.png|Arrgh! Rock Bottom Titlecard.png|Rock Bottom Texas Titlecard.png|Texas Walking Small Titlecard.png|Walking Small Fools in April Titlecard.png|Fools in April Neptune's Spatula Titlecard.png|Neptune's Spatula Hooky Titlecard.png|Hooky Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Your Shoe's Untied Titlecard.png|Your Shoe's Untied Squid's Day Off Titlecard.png|Squid's Day Off Something Smells Titlecard.png|Something Smells Bossy Boots Titlecard.png|Bossy Boots Big Pink Loser Titlecard.png|Big Pink Loser Bubble Buddy Titlecard.png|Bubble Buddy Dying for Pie Titlecard.png|Dying for Pie Imitation Krabs Titlecard.png|Imitation Krabs Wormy Titlecard.png|Wormy Patty Hype Titlecard.png|Patty Hype Grandma's Kisses Titlecard.png|Grandma's Kisses Squidville Titlecard.png|Squidville Pre-Hibernation Week Titlecard.gif|Pre-Hibernation Week Life of Crime Titlecard.png|Life of Crime Christmas Who? Titlecard.png|Christmas Who? Survival of the Idiots Titlecard.png|Survival of the Idiots Dumped Titlecard.png|Dumped No Free Rides Titlecard.png|No Free Rides I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Titlecard.png|I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Squirrel Jokes Titlecard.png|Squirrel Jokes Pressure Titlecard.png|Pressure The Smoking Peanut Titlecard.png|The Smoking Peanut Shanghaied Titlecard.png|Shanghaied Gary takes a Bath Titlecard.png|Gary takes a Bath Welcome to the Chum Bucket Titlecard.png|Welcome to the Chum Bucket Frankendoodle Titlecard.png|Frankendoodle The Secret Box Titlecard.png|The Secret Box Band Geeks Titlecard.png|Band Geeks Graveyard Shift Titlecard.png|Graveyard Shift Krusty Love Titlecard.png|Krusty Love Procrastination Titlecard.png|Procrastination I'm with Stupid Titlecard.png|I'm with Stupid Sailor Mouth Titlecard.png|Sailor Mouth Artist Unknown Titlecard.png|Artist Unknown Jellyfish Hunter Titlecard.png|Jellyfish Hunter The Fry Cook Games Titlecard.png|The Fry Cook Games Squid on Strike Titlecard.png|Squid on Strike Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Titlecard.png|Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm The Algae's Always Greener Titlecard.png|The Algae's Always Greener SpongeGuard on Duty Titlecard.png|SpongeGuard on Duty Club SpongeBob Titlecard.png|Club SpongeBob My Pretty Seahorse Titlecard.png|My Pretty Seahorse Just One Bite Titlecard.png|Just One Bite The Bully Titlecard.png|The Bully Nasty Patty Titlecard.png|Nasty Patty Idiot Box Titlecard.png|Idiot Box Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV Doing Time Titlecard.png|Doing Time Snowball Effect Titlecard.png|Snowball Effect One Krab's Trash Titlecard.png|One Krabs Trash As Seen on TV Titlecard.png|As Seen on TV Can You Spear a Dime? Titlecard.png|Can You Spear a Dime? No Weenies Allowed Titlecard.png|No Weenies Allowed Squilliam Returns Titlecard.png|Squilliam Returns Krab Borg Titlecard.png|Krab Borg Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Titlecard.png|Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Wet Painters Titlecard.png|Wet Painters Krusty Krab Training Video Titlecard.png|Krusty Krab Training Video Party Pooper Pants Titlecard.png|Party Pooper Pants Chocolate with Nuts Titlecard.png|Chocolate with Nuts Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V New Student Starfish Titlecard.png|New Student Starfish Clams Titlecard.png|Clams Ugh Titlecard.png|Ugh The Great Snail Race Titlecard.png|The Great Snail Race Mid-Life Crustacean Titlecard.png|Mid-Life Crustacean Born Again Krabs Titlecard.png|Born Again Krabs I Had an Accident Titlecard.png|I Had an Accident Krabby Land Titlecard.png|Krabby Land The Camping Episode Titlecard.png|The Camping Episode Missing Identity Titlecard.png|Missing Identity Plankton's Army Titlecard.png|Plankton's Army The Sponge Who Could Fly Titlecard.png|The Sponge Who Could Fly SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Titlecard.png|SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Pranks a Lot Titlecard.png|Pranks a Lot Fear of a Krabby Patty Titlecard.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Shell of a Man Titlecard.png|Shell of a Man The Lost Mattress Titlecard.png|The Lost Mattress Krabs vs. Plankton Titlecard.png|Krabs vs. Plankton Have You Seen this Snail? Titlecard.png|Have You Seen This Snail? Skill Crane Titlecard.png|Skill Crane Good Neighbours Titlecard.png|Good Neighbours Selling Out Titlecard.png|Selling Out Funny Pants Titlecard.png|Funny Pants Dunces and Dragons Titlecard.png|Dunces and Dragons Enemy In-Law Titlecard.png|Enemy In-Law Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI The Motion Picture Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture Patrick SmartPants Titlecard.png|Patrick SmartPants SquidBob TentaclePants Titlecard.png|SquidBob TentaclePants Notes: *From 2006 until early 2009, I erroneously listed the episode "Pranks a Lot" under the title "Invisible Spray". *At one point in 2012, I erroneously credited the episode "Scaredy Pants" to be written by "Peter Burns, Paul Tibbitt, and Merriwether Williams". *Because of the lettering of the "Arrgh!" title card, from 2006 until early in 2007, I mistakenly thought the title of the episode was "Arrsh". *The first time I saw the episode "Ripped Pants", I erroneously memorised it as "Ripper Pants". *Because the SpongeGuard on Duty DVD incorrectly lists the episode "Nasty Patty" under the title "The Nasty Patty", I often referred to that as the actual name of the episode. *The first time I saw the episode "Frankendoodle", I erroneously memorised it as "Frankodoodle". *The first time I saw the episode "Walking Small", I erroneously memorised it as "The Walking Snail". *At one point in 2009, I erroneously copied "Party Pooper Pants" down onto paper as "Party Prooper Peanuts". *At one point in 2007, I erroneously listed the episode "SquidBob TentaclePants" under the title "Squidward TentaclePants". *At one point before 2008, I erroneously remembered the episode "Skill Crane" as having "The" in its title, making it "The Skill Crane". Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to SpongeBob SquarePants